Showtime
by itsjaneyhere
Summary: When the students at Degrassi are offered jobs to play reality students on a show based on their school, the drama on screen comes off. All that glitters is not gold. And the truth becomes so real, no one can believe it.


Well hello there friends:) I know it's kind of late (for me it is) but I really wanted to get this published tonight. I know you may think it's a little rushed or short or whatever, but I tried. I hadn't seen anything quite like this so I thought it'd be a pretty cool idea to think about how Degrassi became Degrassi. I wanted to make it interesting with my own touch. I hope that when something exciting happens, you guys get excited. I hope when something upsetting happens, you guys get upset. And so on. I just want to explain a couple things before you guys start to read this.

The character's name italicized at the begining of the story is who the chapter is mainly about. I didn't want to put it in one point of view because I love all the characters on Degrassi and wanted to express that by focusing on them all. I hope I can make the next one longer. Oh, another thing. Munro is not in this at all. Eli is playing a character named Eli which is based on him (or at least he thinks it's based on him).

Okay, enough of my nonsense, enjoy:)

* * *

_Eli._

"Mr. Goldsworthy, can you take your homework out?" Mrs. Dawes said, passing his desk. Elijah just stared down at the blank paper in front of him. His eyes got wide, not with worry, but with nonchalance.

"It is out, I just, uh, didn't do it," Eli said and leaned back in his chair. He stretched out so his arms were behind him.

Mrs. Dawes sighed. "As usual. Are you aware that you're going to fail if you don't start doing your homework?"

"My memory is bad?" Eli shrugged and in reaction the girls in the class giggled.

"Eli, you're so funny," Jenna Middleton whispered in his ear.

"Thanks, but I wasn't joking," he whispered back, making the girls around Jenna laugh with her.

A tall guy in the back of the room that Eli hadn't noticed before raised his hand. "Mrs. Dawes, I have a question on the homework I actually did." The boy looked over at Eli, who rolled his eyes at the boy's glance.

"Don't worry, he's stupid. You're really smart. I'm surprised Fitz did his homework this time," Anya McPherson said into Eli's ear which was covered with dark hair.

Eli smirked. "Anya, why did you take this class? It's for grades 10 and 11."

"The other classes were too hard and I sort of… got kicked out?" Anya shrugged her shoulders and showed her teeth in such a cute way, causing Elijah to lick his lips.

"Thanks, Mrs. Dawes," the boy who gave Eli the death glare practically screamed across the room.

"Why are you being so loud?" Eli turned around and shouted back, creating a wave of laughter throughout the classroom.

"Eli, I've already yelled at you once today. One more time and you can join me for detention after class," Mrs. Dawes stated.

A smile of satisfactory played on Eli's lips. Getting in trouble made him look cool, right? Especially in front of all the girls that sat around him in class. He picked up the yellow pencil that rested harmlessly in the grove of his desk and tossed it at the curly-haired boy sitting in front of him.

"What the hell?" the boy said, turning around to face Eli, who of course smirked.

"Oops," Eli started, leaning in closer to the boy's face. "It must have slipped. A thousand pardons, sir."

"Yeah, whatever, you just watch yourself, Goldsworthy." The boy started to turn back around to listen to Mrs. Dawes talk about the death and life of Julius Caesar when Eli caught his shoulder.

"What's your name?" Eli asked, slowly lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm Wesley. Wesley Betenkamp, actually. I think my last sounds a little too…nerdy."

Eli said under his breath, "Yeah, what about your first name?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing. You're pretty cool, Wesley, I mean for a nerd," Eli stated, sticking his hand out.

Hesitantly, Wesley grabbed the black and silver ringed hand. "Thanks…I guess." Just as the words escaped Wesley's lips, the bell rang. "Hey, Eli."

"Yes?" Eli stopped.

"What class do you have next?" Wesley smiled and asked.

"Not one with you." And with that, Eli walked out of the classroom.

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Mom?" Eli called as he slammed the door to his house. He threw his backpack off of his shoulder and on the couch. Slowly, Eli walked towards his kitchen to find his mom sitting in a chair on the phone. She looked up at Eli and stuck up her index finger, telling him to wait a second. Eli nodded and walked upstairs.

Eli sat on his bed, kicking his feet. There was nothing to do. It was a boring Friday afternoon. Maybe he could test Adam? He was probably playing video games, though. Eli sighed heavily. He pulled out his phone and searched through his contacts.

He stopped scrolling when he saw Clare's number. Eli scratched his head. They hadn't talked for a year. She was off on a trip somewhere fabulous. Maybe she was coming home tonight? Eli thought for a few moments before courageously hitting the send button.

Please enjoy the music as your party is reached. Some weird Mozart song started playing. Or maybe it was Beethoven… Eli's thoughts were stirred when someone answered the phone.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line stabbed memories into Eli's brain.

"Clare," was all that could escape his lips.

"Hey, Eli, right?"

"Yeah it's boring me." Eli smirked. The way she said his name…

"What's up? We have a lot of catching up to do, mister!" Clare giggled.

Eli got comfortable on his bed. "Yeah, I know! Where are you?"

The conversation didn't want to end. Eli kept saying something that made Clare laugh. She always laughed at what he said.

"Hey, Clare, where are you again?" Eli asked, interrupting one of Clare's laughs.

"I'm in Iceland for half of the school year. That's why I wasn't there the first day. Tomorrow is my last day here though."

Eli nodded. "Cool. Maybe we could hang?"

Clare's smile went straight through the phone. "Sure. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye." Eli hung up the phone. His jaw dropped when he noticed the clock said 1:14 in the morning. How could he have been on the phone with her for at least 8 hours? Maybe it wasn't. Maybe he was just thinking weirdly.

"Eli? Are you still up?" Mrs. Goldsworthy walked into Eli's mess of a room, her eyes squinting.

"Uh, I was just um going to bed?" Eli shrugged and put a sweatshirt on.

"Alright, just please go to bed." With that she exited his room.

Eli noticed a new message on his phone. It was from Jenna Middleton. "That's weird," Eli said under his breath. "Jenna never texts me."

The message inside was short and confusing: **Come over. Now.**

Eli let his shoulders come up the his ears and back down again. He looked around his room one last time as her slipped his sneakers on. Once he noticed the coast was clear, he opened up his window and ran out into the night.

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

The night Canada breeze floated over Eli. He shivered as the door to Jenna's house opened slowly.

Jenna grabbed Eli but the shirt and pulled him inside. She raised a finger up to her lips and led him up the stairs to her bedroom. It was small and blue, like the color of Jenna's eyes, Eli decided. The walls and random polka dots of orange and purple all over. The ceiling was and off white with a fan made out of wood. Her bed was a queen size with a soft comforter and sheets with daisies on them. She had two dressers parallel to each other, holding all of her clothes. The only thing on the floor was a mirror and a note.

"What's the big emergency?" Eli put air quotes around the words "big emergency."

Jenna stuck her hands in her face to hide a toothy smile. She sat down on her bed which Eli found out to be a water bed.

"Eli, I can't tell you how exciting this is! It's going to be gre-"

"Jen, who's this?" A boy version of Jenna walked into her bedroom. He was much taller, however, and Jenna didn't come close to the amount of facial hair he had. He was wearing a brown, blue, and tan plaid shirt over a T-shirt similar to the color of Jenna's room. His jeans were threadbare and long, covering his white and gray socks.

The boy ran his fingers through his hair before asking once again, "Jenna Middleton, who is this boy in your room?"

Jenna stared at Eli apologetically. "Eli, this is my brother, Kyle. He was just leaving, right Mr. Annoying?" Jenna put on a fake smile.

"Hey, I thought I was Mr. Perfect!" Kyle sang the words "Mr. Perfect." "Alright, alright, I get it. This is private business. Just don't do anything, kay?"

"Just as long as you leave!" Jenna said, getting up to assist her brother on his way out.

Eli laughed from the other side of the room. "Sibling rivalry. My sister Rachel and I are like that sometimes. Ok, but seriously, what's the emergency that I escaped my house to find out?"

Jenna couldn't hold in her squeal any longer. She smiled, her teeth becoming whiter than her ceiling. She sauntered over to Eli, grabbing his hands. "This has been my dream forever, Eli. It's so exciting!"

Eli raised a dark eyebrow. "What is? Jenna, this isn't making that much sense…"

Jenna put her finger on Eli's lips this time. "After school I got this in the mail. One second!" She ran out of the room.

"You couldn't have invited me over earlier?" Eli muttered. He kicked the peach rug beneath his feet, causing it to rise up and fall with a dull smack. The carpet under the rug was light tan and stained.

Eli couldn't stand any longer. Jenna had been gone for over ten minutes now. Eli was becoming very restless. His legs and eyes hurt. He resorted to sitting in the plaid bean bag chair next to Jenna's chair.

Eli figured it was the afternoon by now in Iceland where Clare so he sent her a text. Just a simple hey never hurt anyone, right?

At last, Jenna burst into the room, out of breath. "I can't believe you didn't get one of these, Eli! Look, come read it!"

Eli slowly got up for the uncomfortable piece of furniture and made his way over the Jenna. He stretched and yawned slightly. "Alright, I'm ready for the surprise. Wait, why would I have gotten this in the mail? I thought you said this was your dream?"

Jenna smiled, bigger than before if possible. She held the white piece of computer paper to Eli's green eyes. He fixated his eyes on the paper, holding it for himself. He scanned over the paper, looking for some significance.

"I don't understand," Eli admitted.

Jenna brought her hand to her forehead. "Eli, look again! Remember when all those cameras came to the classrooms and asked us why we would make a good TV show?"

As a matter of fact, Eli did recognize what Jenna was talking about. A small but definite gasp of realization escaped the luscious lips of Elijah Goldsworthy. He dropped the paper, taking a step back from Jenna. His hand went up and his breath started to quicken at the very thought.

"Jenna, does this mean…"

Jenna showed off her perfect teeth once again. "Yes! They're going to base a show off of our school!" When she said "our school" her eyes widened like a child's would at the first sight of snow. Or even as a homeless person's eyes would grow at the sight of food just for them on Christmas. She squealed and spun around until she fell into the arms of Eli.

The was all becoming so real, so fast. Pretty soon the cameras would flood the halls again like they had to interview the students. The people who auditioned a select few would be coming back to talk to them about their characters. Eli would be making money to go to school for once in his life. And finally, the director would be standing next to the camera man, looking into Elijah's dark eyes, mouthing the word "_Showtime_."

* * *

So... what did you guys think? Again I apologize for the shortness and rush-ness of it. I was a little excited to get this posted. I promise the next one which will most likely be about Clare will be longer. Please send me your love. I love to read all the reviews I get even if it's only a few. I really try to look into what some of you are saying and try to fix it. Please please review?:) xoxo Janey.


End file.
